I couldn't be happier
by AuntieElphie
Summary: What happens when Glinda asks her lover Elphaba for a family of their own. Will Elphaba be up for the responsibilty? Will she love their child as much as Glinda will? Gelphie pairing. Chapter 6 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new Gelphie fanfic for you, not sure if it's going to be a long one or not, we'll see how it goes shall we? As usual I would absolutely appreciate your feedback whatever it might be so don't be shy. The first two chapters I'll do will be quite short, but I'll post them closer together because of this if you all seem to like it :)**

* * *

Glinda Upland sneaked up behind her lover and placed a kiss on the top of her head from behind.

''What are you reading?'' Glinda asked, kneeling down behind her and placing kisses on her neck.

''Just a little light reading.'' Elphaba breathed.

''You call that light reading?'' Glinda laughed tapping the thick book with her finger.

''It's about the history of The Emerald City.''

''Sounds interesting.'' Glinda replied sarcastically, finally resting her chin on her shoulder.

''It is actually.'' Elphaba defended herself.

''I was kind of hoping you'd be reading the Grimmerie.''

''Why?''

''Because of what we discussed a few days ago. You haven't spoken about it since.'' Glinda played with her raven hair as she spoke.

'' I already told you what I thought about that.'' Elphaba's was fighting with herself not to show annoyance in her voice.

'''But have you at least been thinking about it?''

''No.'' Elphaba tilted her head away from Glinda so she wouldn't kiss her anymore, the blonde offended by how she was behaving and had been since they talked about the subject got to her feet.

''Well I most certainly have.''

''Of course you have.'' There were a few moments of silence until Glinda spoke up again.

''Do I mean so little to you that you won't even consider my feelings in all of this?'' Elphaba glanced up at her.

''You're feelings are pointless against science Glinda.'' She laughed.

''Don't laugh at me Elphaba you're not taking this seriously at all.''

''Don't shout I have a headache.''

''I don't care whether you do or not considering you don't care about our future.''

''We have a future without this one little thing Glinda for Oz sake stop going on about it.''

''No I won't Elphaba.'' She used her full name yet again, knowing it pissed her off.

''What exactly do you want me to do Glinda?''

''Well at least try.'' Glinda gestured to the Grimmerie.

''Not a chance Glinda.'' Elphaba huffed; grabbing the book she was reading and getting to her feet.

''But you can do this I know you can.'' Glinda tried to reason with her.

''I said no and that's final.'' Elphaba shouted back, the smaller woman flinched at the harshness in her voice and stormed out of the room. Elphaba watched her go and rubbed the temples of her head once she had left. She wasn't going to let a few tears and the pouting of her bottom lip to convince her this time. Her decision was final and she wasn't going to pick up the Grimmerie for that reason. Even if she wanted to it was ridiculous. It wasn't biologically possible and she thought the blonde had enough brains to understand that. Yes she could perform spells that she didn't know even existed until after she achieved the, She defied gravity all those years ago, a human without wings able to fly and score through the winds like any bird in Oz could do. But not with this, it made her laugh at how ridiculous it sounded and she ignored the gentle cries coming from the room next to her.

'Don't give in Elphaba, there's nothing you can do.' She told herself. She grabbed her cloak in a hurry and left Glinda alone with her tears as she got some well needed fresh air. Hopefully when she came back Glinda would realise how foolish this all was.

* * *

When she did finally come back she found Glinda staring out of a window in just her night gown. Elphaba had lost track of time flying through the sky as she always did, she closed the door behind her and removed her cloak.

''I'm sorry I'm so late.'' Elphaba announced. Glinda didn't stir, she had her legs brought up to her chest, her back almost turned to Elphaba. The green witch sighed, lighting some candles.

''It's dark in here.'' She stated, but yet again was ignored by Glinda. Once the room was lit up more the green woman decided to walk over to her. She still didn't agree with her still but she felt as though unless she took the first move Glinda would continue giving her the silent treatment.

''Glinda?'' Glinda turned her head away from her, staring further out of the window.

''Glinda listen to me please. There's nothing I can do you must realise that.'' When silence still followed she got down on her knees so she was in level with her and slowly turned the blonde's pale face to her. She resisted at first but Elphaba stroked her cheek and gently turned it to her. When she could finally see her face she noticed how much she must have been crying.

''I'm not intending to hurt you.'' Elphaba spoke quietly.

''Then why aren't you doing anything about it?'' She finally spoke up, her voice quiet and fragile.

''Because there's nothing I can do.'' Elphaba lied; she had looked through the Grimmerie these past few days in search to Glinda's request. Elphaba too wondered if it was possible and yes she found something which she thought on some level might work but besides that nothing no instant resolution to their problems.

''You're not even trying.''

''I have tried Glinda there's nothing I can do.''

''Do you even want to have a baby with me?'' Glinda looked at her firmly, searching for an answer within her. Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what she wanted. When Elphaba didn't reply the blonde freed her head from her grasp and resumed to looking blankly out of the chilled over window.

''Leave me alone Elphaba, I need to be alone right now.'' She whispered in the chilly air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the comments, glad you all seem to be anticipating the lovemaking lol. I'll update it within the next few days for you all. **

* * *

The next few days were the most painful few days for the both of them. They only had each other in their lives as a result of running away from the rest of Oz and hiding away together. And so going for days without speaking to each other was unbearable, it wasn't exactly like they could go and speak to another friend or family member about it because the past year would have gone to waste. Instead they would escape from the house they had together and avoid each other every chance they got. It wasn't healthy to just put their disagreement to one side and not talk about it further, but at this very moment they were upset, upset and angry at one another. They had never had a proper fall out like this before, other than back at Shiz when they loathed each other and so the silence was beginning to depress them even further. When they went to bed they would turn their backs to each other without saying goodnight and preparing for the same routine the next morning.

When Glinda woke the third night she turned over and found Elphaba to be out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and went to see where she was. She found her sat on her seat in the living room, with the Grimmerie opened up on her lap.

''Elphie?'' She whispered. It was the first word shared between them in three days and it felt strange to hear it. Elphaba turned quickly, not realising she was there and took a deep intake of breath in relief the silence had at last been broken.

''Gliny.'' Elphaba spoke back and the blonde had to smile a little at her pet name.

''What are you doing?'' Glinda approached her, her eyes looking down on the enchanting book on her lap.

''Trying.'' Elphaba looked up at her, Glinda looked down and gave a small smile to her.

''Really?'' Elphaba nodded in response. She turned back to the details of the book and tried to make out what they were saying.

''Elphie no.'' Glinda spoke up after a few moments of silence and closed the book for her.

''What are you doing?'' Elphaba asked confused as to what she was doing.

''I don't want this.''

''I thought you wanted this more than anything? Wasn't that why we've both been ignoring each other?''

''Yes I want this, but not more than anything.''

''I don't understand.'' Elphaba replied. The blonde sighed and moved the Grimmerie off her lap so she could take its place. She wrapped her arms around her neck and Elphaba relaxed.

''I want you more than anything and if this is something you don't want than I'm going to have to try and deal without it.''

''But you said you-''

''I don't want to force you Elphie, I can live with just you by my side and I'd still be the happiest woman in Oz with or without a baby.'' Elphaba looked down thinking what it really was that she wanted. She felt there was something missing from her life but a baby wasn't what she expected to be the answer. She just didn't know. What she knew was that she loved Glinda more than anything, she would love no other like she does with her and she wanted her to be happy.

''I could try this for you.'' Elphaba spoke up.

''I think maybe I could like the idea.'' She continued.

''Don't say it if you don't mean it Elphie.'' Glinda shook her head.

''No I'm serious I think maybe a baby could be what we both need. I don't know if I'd be a good mother or whether I could even give us one of our own-'' She glanced at the Grimmerie, Glinda did too hoping there was something just something to answer her prayers.

''But I like the idea of having a baby with you my sweet.'' Glinda gazed in her eyes and smiled with tears in her eyes as she realised she was being honest with her. Elphaba always blinked a couple of times if she was lying and her eyes were gazing back into her own pair without blinking at all.

''You really mean that?''

''I do.'' Elphaba stroked her hair back from her face and gazed at her lips.

''You can kiss me you know.'' Glinda laughed and as she so wished to do the green woman kissed her on the lips. It had been the most reassuring kiss Glinda ever had and she knew that although Elphaba may be scared she was ready to try and for that she loved her all the more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay lovemaking hehe! Thanks for the great comments so far :)**

* * *

It had been an entire month of learning the spell inside out and trying to make a baby and still no luck. Elphaba was growing agitated by the fact nothing had happened yet and repeatedly told herself the spell itself was no good.

''Try again my Elphie.'' Glinda said in a gentle voice. She begun massaging her shoulders to try and relax her.

''Glinda we're going to have to think of something else this isn't working.'' She said as she slammed the book shut.

''Let me see it.'' Glinda poked her side. The green witch sighed and opened it back up on the page.

''Why can't there just be a straight forward spell for this thing?'' Elphaba undid the first few buttons of her dress and sat back in her seat as Glinda stared down at the mystical pages.

''What's this say?'' Glinda asked ignoring her question. Elphaba peered over her shoulder.

''Kaleela hiyo resorar.'' Elphaba spoke it out clearly for her.

''Kaleela – hiyo reserar.'' Glinda practised.

''Almost, the h in hiyo is silent and it's reserar.'' Elphaba corrected her and nodded her head along with Glinda as she tried it again.

''Perfect.'' Elphaba smiled at her.

''Oh I read it. How much more is there?'' She clapped her hands together excitedly. Elphaba answered her question by flicking through the page again. Three sides full of an enchantment that they were gradually learning.

''Why do you think it's taken me a month?'' Elphaba laughed.

''Maybe if we say some of it together it could work.''

''Maybe.'' Elphaba replied softly. Glinda focused on the enchantment and muttered it under her breath. The green girl however was distracted by something else and she so happened to be sitting on her lap with the nightgown Elphaba always loved on her.

''You do realise we have to both show our love for each other as we do the spell don't you?'' Elphaba smiled seductively. Glinda felt herself go weak at the very idea of it.

''Is that so?'' She smiled back, Elphaba nodded, staring at her lover on top of her.

''And how do you imagine we do that?'' Glinda asked her with a smile played on her lips.

''Like this.'' Elphaba reached for her chin and tilted her head to face so she could finally kiss her lips. The blonde witch kissed her back, their kiss holding onto so much love in that one touch that Glinda felt herself suddenly lose all control of her own body. Elphaba held her in her arms protectively, rubbing her back gently, finding it the perfect excuse to sneak her hand up her nightdress and touch her bare back. Glinda pulled away from the kiss and held Elphaba's head in her hands; she stroked her chin with her thumbs and smiled to her.

''I love you.''

''You do now do you?'' Elphaba teased. Glinda nodded with a grin.

''Very much so.''

''Well that's good to know because I love you too my sweet.'' Elphaba kissed her thumbs and stared into her bright blue eyes.

''Make love to me Elphie.'' Glinda requested after a moment of silence in which the witches admired the other. Elphaba wanting her just as much as she did, she captured the blonde's perfect pink lips in her own green ones and carried her over to the bedroom. She kicked the door open with difficulty, earning a delighted giggle from Glinda and stumbled into the room. When Glinda lay on her back, her elbows prodded up as she gazed at her love she felt a sense of joy spread through her at the thought of what could be ahead of them. She wanted a baby that was for sure, but only with Elphaba. True, it was an extremely unlikely thing to happen, if they weren't witches it just wouldn't be possible, but she had faith in Elphaba more than the green witch did herself. As Elphaba undressed her slowly and lavished her body with sweet loving kisses the blonde whispered in the faint lighted room how much she loved her and how much she needed her. The green witch smiled up to her and held on to her hand, the blonde always liked holding hands with her as they made love.

''I love you too Glinda.'' Elphaba whispered in her ear and placed a soft kiss on her ear. The blonde now happy she too had undressed her kissed her passionately on the lips. She wrapped her leg around Elphaba's waist, silently telling her she was ready for her and allowed Elphaba's hands to go wherever they wanted to go. Glinda shuddered at her touch as her hand lingered between her thighs. She played with her raven hair in anticipation and bit down on her lips as she finally felt her enter her. She moaned softly as she slowly pulsed her fingers back into her and the blonde couldn't resist kissing her again. The green witch overwhelmed by her beauty tonight took in everything about her. The way her hair seemed even the more golden in the candlelight, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when their eyes met, the way she kissed her with so much love and passion, she couldn't stop her hand from running up and down Glinda's smooth leg. Elphaba smiled to herself when Glinda begun whispering in her ear the main phrase for the spell to work.

''Kaleela hiyo resorar.'' It rolled off her tongue perfectly and the green witch looked into her eyes as she continued whispering it with her. After saying it several times in chorus the green witch closed her eyes as she continued the spell. Glinda closed her eyes too, the sound of the spell coming from her lovers lips exciting her. She wanted this baby just as much as she did, she realised that now. Neither of them could have prepared themselves for the overwhelming sensation that spread throughout their bodies. They had never felt so close to each other before and shown it through their continuous kisses and moans of pleasure. They made love all night long into the early hours of the morning. Both of them exhausted from their lovemaking at the end of it, but still enchanted by the other.

Glinda traced her fingers over her arms as she held onto her, drawing invisible patterns. Elphaba watched her do so, enjoying the gentle sensation. Their breathing soon calmed down and they finally found their voices.

''Do you think it worked?'' Glinda asked, a smile still on her lips, it seemed she couldn't get rid of it.

''Maybe. I don't think we could have tried any more than that.'' Elphaba and Glinda laughed softly.

''I want this with you Elphie.'' Glinda looked up to her.

''I know. Me too my sweet, me too.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. If you want me to include anything at all in this fic let me know and I'll see what I can do for ya. And please if you find the time leave a comment, greatly admired thank you!**

* * *

A week had passed and still no signs of being pregnant.

''Maybe it doesn't make us pregnant. Maybe a stork comes along with a bundle in its beak.'' Glinda wondered. The green witch raised a quizzical eyebrow at the blonde.

''You're serious aren't you?'' The blonde smacked her arm playfully.

''I'm just saying, maybe it's not like how we imagine it to be.''

''Maybe we just need to keep trying Glinda.'' Elphaba flicked the page of her book.

''But I felt something that night Elphie.'' She looked down at her hands and fiddled awkwardly with them.

''Did you?''

''Huh?'' She asked looking up from her book.

''I said did you feel anything that night?''

''Like what?''

''I had a feeling after we made love that something magical happened.''

''What like an orgasm?'' Elphaba asked seriously.

''Elphaba I'm serious.''

''I'm trying to be but I don't know what you're getting at.'' She set her book aside and listened to her lover carefully.

''Never mind, maybe I was just hoping I felt something.'' Elphaba could tell Glinda was disappointed nothing had happened yet, she knew she didn't mind waiting for it, it was the fact there was no sign of there being any chance for them.

''Give it time Glin, it takes time to make a baby and we don't exactly have a penis to help us quicken the process do we?'' Glinda gasped.

''Elphaba!''

''What?'' Elphaba laughed. Glinda shook her heads at her and rolled her eyes before getting up on her feet.

''I'm a little hungry do you want anything?'' Glinda asked down at her.

''Mmm I would love some of your mashed potato right now.''

''Just mashed potato?''

''Yeah with a nice hot cup of cocoa. Here I'll help you.'' Elphaba got to her feet and the two made their way over to the next room.

''Can I help you make it?'' Glinda turned to face her with an amused look on her face.

''You want to help me cook? You never cook.''

''Well, when we have our baby together I'll need to start doing a lot around here won't I?'' Elphaba wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in so she leant against her body.

''But we really don't need the house on fire.'' Glinda smiled and was poked in the side for the remark.

''Hey.'' She squealed.

''Can I help or not?'' The green woman smiled back down at her.

''Yes you may.'' Glinda placed a quick peck on her lips and untangled herself from her grip making her way to the cupboards.

''I'll wash the potatoes and then you can peel them ok?''

''Sounds good to me.'' Elphaba leant against the counter and watched as Glinda washed the potatoes.

''Have you always wanted to be a mother?'' Elphaba asked her. For she had never really pondered on the idea before. Glinda smiled to herself as she washed the potatoes.

''Yes.''

''Really?''

''When I was a little girl I used to have this doll. She had straw coloured hair and I used to take her everywhere with me.'' Elphaba smiled too, simply because Glinda was enjoying telling the story.

''I used to pretend she was my baby. I wanted to be just like my momsie and if I had little Kristi with me I could pretend I was just like her, like she was with me.'' Glinda smiled at Elphaba who was listening closely.

''Did you not think that way when you were little?''

''Not really. Maybe it was because mother died when I was little. As soon as Nessa came she got the attention. I wasn't the baby anymore.''

''But still surely, you thought of it before now.''

''To be honest I haven't. I found it difficult at times to look after Nessa, I was constantly playing the role of mother when it was just the two of us. She relied on me and I know it sounds awful but I never used to enjoy it because I was never good at it.'' Glinda walked over with a bowl of potatoes ready for her to start cutting.

''Elphaba you were the only person in Nessa's live that took true care of her.'' Elphaba snorted under her breath.

''It's true. You were great at looking after her and Nessa respected you for it.''

''Oh please she had everything but respect for me.''

''You'd be a great mother Elphaba.'' Glinda concluded.

''I doubt that very much.''

''Elphaba stop having such doubt in yourself, you have more experience than me. I looked after a doll for Oz sake.'' The pair laughed at this and Elphaba relaxed once the conversation had ended.

They ate their peculiar meal of just mashed potato together and ended it with as Elphaba had hoped for a hot cup of cocoa. They cuddled up to one another on the seat in their living room and sipped it in between talking. Now the conversation had gone onto something other than parenting Elphaba talked for hours. They sat there until night settled in and the sun had tucked itself away.

''Shall we head to bed?'' Elphaba asked her as she stroked her back.

''Does that mean we have to move?''

''Unfortunately yes.'' Glinda groaned.

''Come on, we'll be more comfortable in our bed.'' Elphaba tapped Glinda's behind to get her moving.

''Can we have a night off tonight?'' Glinda referred to trying to make a baby.

''Oh sorry for not appealing to you tonight.'' Elphaba joked.

''You know what I mean. I'm too tired for some reason tonight.''

''I didn't take offence. A good night's sleep will do us both good.'' Elphaba scooped Glinda up in her arms. Glinda who was too tired to even squeal in surprise just buried her face in the nook of her neck and allowed her to carry her to the bedroom. Elphaba loved the way her body fitted so perfectly against her own and how quickly they would melt into one another. She kissed the top of her head and gently placed her down on the bed. Glinda closed her eyes straight away and Elphaba was left to remove her shoes and place her under the covers. Finding enough room for herself on the bed she gave Glinda a kiss goodnight and smiled to herself by the fact Glinda had already fallen asleep. She loved everything about her down to the smallest thing like that. She just wished she could give her the same happiness she got from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this, here's another chapter for you. I was bored and decided to write a little bit of Gelphie so here it is,**** let me know what you think :)**

* * *

When Elphaba woke the next morning she rolled over seeking a good morning snuggle and immediately frowned when the other side of the bed was empty. She stretched her limbs and gave out a good yawn all in time to hear noises coming from the bathroom.

''Glinda?'' She called out sleepily. There was no answer but the noise continued. Although she didn't want to, she forced herself out of bed and practically made her way to the bathroom with her eyes half shut. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply.

''Glinda, you in here?''

''Yes.'' Glinda called out to her and then the noises started again. Mainly because she was still half asleep Elphaba had no idea what the sound was and it wasn't until she opened the door and saw Glinda with her head down the toilet did she realise.

''You ok sweetie?'' Elphaba knelt down beside her and immediately woke up and begun rubbing her back. Glinda shook her head violently and resumed to being sick before she could utter a response.

''It's ok, I'm here.'' Elphaba rubbed her back soothingly and held back her golden hair.

When she had finally stopped being sick she leant back against Elphaba's body and closed her eyes.

''Are you ok? Is it something you ate?'' Elphaba asked her. Glinda gave a gentle laugh.

''I hadn't even thought of the fact you helped with cooking last night as the answer.'' Glinda laughed.

''Hey.'' She joked.

''I thought maybe it was a sign.'' Elphaba froze against her.

''You mean?''

''I told you I felt something that night.''

''But erm we can't be sure can we? I mean like you said could have been my cooking.''

''No Elphie. I think it's a sign.'' She stared into her eyes with confidence in them.

''Really?'' Glinda nodded with a small smile.

''Now I don't want us to get our hopes up but it's not often I'm just randomly sick as soon as I wake up.''

''No that's true.'' Elphaba looked back into her eyes and smiled back.

''That night was special to me too you know?'' Glinda grinned at her and stroked her cheek. She was glad it had meant so much to her, it gave her that little bit more of hope that that night was indeed special.

''I'm going to freshen up.''

''Of course.'' Elphaba helped her up and ran to the kitchen without a further word for a cup of water. When she returned Glinda had stripped down for her bubble bath and was checking the temperature of it. Elphaba handed her the glass and eyed the bath water cautiously as it filled it up.

''Here you go, drink this and you'll feel better.''

''Thank you.'' Glinda sipped her drink.

''Would you like to join me?'' Glinda smiled seductively at her.

''I don't know.''

''Thanks.'' Glinda smacked her arm.

''It's just water still unnerves me.''

''Elphie you performed that spell ages ago now. It won't hurt you any longer.''

''I know it's just, I haven't got used to it still.'' She continued eyeing the water. Glinda turned off the tap and added the bubble mixture.

''Well concentrate on me instead.'' Elphaba looked at her and had to say it was hard to say no to join Glinda in what didn't involve clothes.

''I'll make it worth your while.'' Glinda ran a finger up and down Elphaba's arm.

''Oh really?'' Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

''You won't want to pass the opportunity down. It is a small tub for two people after all.''

''Now I like the sound of that.'' Glinda gave out a small laugh as she begun undressing her lover. Elphaba helped to quicken the procedure and the pair dipped themselves into the warm bath. It took Elphaba a little longer to get in. Years of being allergic to it made it hard for her to get over her instinct to avoid the liquid at all costs. Glinda scooped some bubbles in her hand and blew them lightly into Elphaba's green face. Elphaba splashed her back as a result and the blonde squealed in surprise.

''And why are you sitting all the way other there?'' Elphaba raised her hands to her mouth to project her voice dramatically and the blonde giggled that girlish laugh of hers.

''Why are you all the way other there?'' She asked back.

''Waiting for you.'' She responded and with a roll of the eyes Glinda made her way over to Elphaba. She positioned herself in between her legs and leant back against her chest allowing her strong green arms to encircle her.

''That's better.'' Elphaba mumbled into her hair.

''I wanted this when I woke up this morning.''

''I would have favoured it rather than the alternative believe me.'' Glinda stroked her arms and allowed Elphaba to begin kissing her neck.

''What if you are pregnant?'' Elphaba asked after a long but pleasant silence.

''Then we'll be happy won't we?'' Glinda turned her head slightly to her.

''Of course we will.'' She reassured the petite woman in her arms.

''Very – very – very happy.'' She kissed her in between each 'very' and marvelled in the way she giggled after each one.

Elphaba reached out for the sponge and begun washing Glinda's body infront of her. Glinda watched her hands travel all over her and leant her head back against Elphaba's chest as she did so. Elphaba lavished her completely by washing her hair and kissing the side of her face. Glinda felt like she was on top of the world and she was afraid to open up her eyes in case it would all stop. She moaned quietly as she felt Elphaba reach in between her legs. Loving the idea too much, she reached for her hand and led it to where she wanted it to go. Elphaba smiled behind her and kissed her wet neck.

''You're so beautiful.'' Elphaba whispered against her skin. She teased her by lingering her hand below and Glinda had to bite her bottom lip in anticipation. So that when she felt Elphaba finally enter her she let out the deep breath she was holding and shuddered when she drew it out and in again.

''Mmm that feels good.'' Glinda trailed her hands down to Elphaba's free hand and held onto it. Their fingers entwined, she gave a squeeze when Elphaba went that little bit deeper.

''Yeah?''

''Oh yeah.'' Elphaba was turned on just hearing her moan at her actions and wanted a release too. Elphaba's breathing begun to get deeper along with Glinda's and the blonde noticed how worked up Elphaba really was. She finally opened her eyes and turned her head to her and kissed her deeply. Elphaba moaned against her and picked up her pace. Glinda squeezed her hand again and let her tongue move against her lover's.

''I want you to feel it too.'' Glinda rasped after their kiss. Even though she didn't want it to end, Glinda allowed Elphaba to free her hand and as soon as it was free Glinda turned her whole body around and wrapped her legs around her lover's body. Elphaba couldn't help but grin at the position and knew Glinda needed to feel her as much as she did with her. She picked up where she left off and as soon as her fingers re-entered her, Glinda entered her too. Elphaba's eyelids fluttered at the sensation of her along with the hot water and lustfully ran a bubbled hand along Glinda's arms. Glinda giggled at the bubbles and did the same to Elphaba. Glinda all of a sudden gave out a loud moan of pleasure as Elphaba reached the right spot.

''Oh right there Elphie.'' Glinda threw her head back and Elphaba leant forwards and kissed her breasts. She sucked on her nipple and with her free hand rested it on her back, slowly pulling her closer to her. Wanting her to feel what she just felt Glinda stayed in time with Elphaba's movements and inserted another finger into her. Elphaba moaned her name as she did so and gazed at her lips needing her.

It only took them another few minutes until the water was spilling out off the bath and onto the tiled floor. Their cries of pleasure flowing out of their mouths as the other took them over the edge. With one final kiss they collapsed onto each other and suddenly realised it would be best to start breathing again. The blonde witch rested her head on Elphaba's wet shoulder and nibbled on the sensitive part of her neck, as Elphaba rubbed her back soothingly. She kissed the side of her face once again and enjoyed the feel of her against her own body. How perfectly they fitted into one another.

''Still afraid of water?'' Glinda smiled as she heard the green witch give out a quiet laugh. She lifted her head and dabbed her nose with some bubbles. Elphaba blew them off her with a one breath and smiled back at her.

''Not when it's bath time with Glinda.'' She replied with an equal smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really glad you're all enjoying this. Here's a rather fluffy Gelphie chapter for you all, how could I resist hey?**

* * *

Months had passed in which it was very much clear that Glinda Upland, was indeed pregnant. When the tiniest bump was noticeable Glinda almost burst into tears. At first she thought she had gained weight and was crying over that; but when Elphaba pointed out the obvious, Glinda blushed embarrassed with herself. Her lover pulled her into an embrace and her tears quickly turned into happy ones.

''We're going to have a baby.'' Was the only thing she could say. Elphaba kissed her over and over again, more delighted than she ever thought she would be. If it was with anyone else, she doubted she'd even consider having a baby, but this was with Glinda. The love of her life, and to have a little piece of that with her was more magical than any spells The Grimmerie stored.

She was a good 8 months into her pregnancy and Elphaba had her hands full every step of the way. Mainly because she refused Glinda to do any of the work, afraid it would create discomfort for her or for the baby. She had decorated the spare room they had into a nursery for when the baby would arrive. It was painted a baby pink colour much to Glinda's liking and was furnished with all a baby could possibly need. Elphaba had made each and every one of the items, including the beautiful crib in the middle of the room. Glinda walked into the room, with green hands covering her eyes.

''Ok open them.'' Elphaba pulled her hands away once they were inside the room and waited for her reaction.

''Elphaba! It's perfect!'' Glinda stared in awe at how perfect it really was. It was just like she imagined it to be.

''You really like it?'' Elphaba smiled.

''Like it? I LOVE it!'' Glinda laughed and Elphaba's smile grew even bigger.

''I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but I'm pretty proud of it now.''

''And so you should be, you've done an amazing job.'' Glinda turned to her and held her hand.

''Thank you for this.''

''Your more than welcome my sweet.'' Elphaba leant down slightly and kissed her pink luscious lips and remained there for a good few minutes, as Glinda shown her thanks.

''I'm going to cook you a nice meal tonight.'' Glinda said as she pulled away.

''Mmm I love your cooking.''

''Good.'' Glinda kissed her once again and giggled when Elphaba pulled her into her closer.

''Elphie, don't let me get carried away.''

''You mean again?''

''That was entirely your doing last time.''

''How was it?'' Elphaba laughed.

''Because you were walking around in just your underwear, even though you knew how horny I was that week.''

''You're always horny.''

''You love it.''

''Of course I do.'' Elphaba laughed again and teased her by kissing her neck.

''Elphie, I'm serious.''

''Ok ok.'' Elphaba forced herself to pull away and resisted the urge to scoop her up in her arms and love her. Glinda rolled her eyes after a few seconds and walked out of the room, after responding with that little word, Elphaba was waiting for.

''Later.'' Elphaba grinned to herself as she heard the word and followed her into the kitchen.

''What would you like for dinner?'' Glinda noticing her presence called out.

''Anything you like.''

''Shall I try a new recipe?''

''Yeah. It's bound to be good.'' The green woman went to help her, but Glinda was having none of it.

''This is my way of saying thank you. Now go and relax.''

''But I'm bored.'' She moaned.

''Tough luck.'' Elphaba moaned something under her breath and after a glare from Glinda she gave up and went to find something to do until dinner.

''Elphie, time for dinner.'' The blonde woman called out from the kitchen. She placed both plates on the dinner table and sat down on her seat, waiting for her to come before tucking in.

''Elphie?'' She called out again, but got no response. With a sigh she got back up and headed for the living room. She was about to call out to her again, when the sight of the green witch snoring away on the couch made her chuckle. She headed over to her and examined the book she had in her lap. She read the title and then looked at Elphaba.

Glinda gently woke her up and smiled down at her as soon as her eyelids fluttered open.

''What, what is it?'' Elphaba looked around sleepily.

''You fell asleep.''

''So it seems.'' Elphaba yawned and quickly tried to hide the book she had.

''Why are you hiding it?''

''I'm not hiding anything. Is dinner ready?'' Elphaba tried to change the subject.

''Yes, I've just dished it out.''

''I'm starving.'' Elphaba got to her feet and kept a tight hold of her book, so Glinda couldn't see it. Puzzled as to why she was hiding the book from her she quickly followed. Elphaba pulled the chair out for Glinda to sit down on and the blonde thanked her. The treatment she got when she was pregnant. Elphaba took her own seat and placed the book on the floor, by her feet.

''Smells good.'' Elphaba tucked into her meal straight away.

''Why are you hiding that book?'' Glinda had to ask.

''What book?''

''Elphaba. Come on tell me. I read the title of it.''

''You did?'' Elphaba lowered her fork and looked at her lover from across the table.

''What's there to hide?''

''It's embarrassing.''

''What is?'' Elphaba gave out a deep breath and then decided to just say it.

''That I have to read up on it to be a good parent.''

''What's wrong with that?''

''Because if I don't read this book. I won't have a clue what to do once this baby comes.'' Glinda noticed how much this what getting to her already.

''Elphie. You're going to be a wonderful parent.'' Elphaba gave out a snort.

''You will! You don't need a book to teach you that. It will come naturally to you.''

''I highly doubt that.'' Elphaba laughed, not convinced at all. Glinda thought for a moment, playing with her food as she did so.

''You've already shown your love for this baby and it hasn't even been born yet.'' Elphaba remained silent.

''You've put so much work into that nursery. You're way protective over me, because you're scared for the baby. You will be a wonderful parent because you've already become one.'' Glinda at that moment gave out a small sound of surprise, which made her look up.

''What is it?'' Elphaba asked concerned.

''The baby just kicked.'' Glinda laughed and held her hand to her stomach.

''Come here.'' She requested Elphaba to come to her and within a flash Elphaba was at her side.

''Feel.'' Glinda reached for her green slightly trembling hand and placed it on her stomach.

''Can you feel it?'' Glinda asked with a smile. Elphaba gulped and then slowly nodded her head.

''Yes.''

''It feels so weird.'' Glinda laughed again.

''She's going to be a lively one isn't she?''

''So she's a she is she?''Glinda grinned.

''I think it would be even stranger if you gave birth to a he Glin.''

''We managed this far, we could have.''

''I suppose, anything is possible after this. But she's definitely a girl.''

''I think so too.'' Elphaba stared into her eyes.

''I'm sorry.''

''What for?''

''For being silly.''

''Don't be silly.'' They both laughed at this and kissed each other once again.

''How about we skip straight to desert?'' Glinda asked as innocently as she could.

''Have a mouthful of your dinner first. You both need your food.''

''You see, protective.'' Glinda nudged her and did as she wished.

Once she was done, Elphaba scooped her lover up in her arms and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

''Elphie, I'm heavy!'' Glinda protested.

''No you're not. You're as light as a feather.'' Elphaba leant her head down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. She placed her gently down on the bed and smiled when Glinda impatiently kissed her passionately.

''Sweet Oz I need you.'' Glinda moaned.

''You look so beautiful Glin.'' Elphaba admired her and Glinda felt all giddy inside.

''Stop staring at me and kiss me.''

''I'm sorry it's just you're glowing to me.'' Glinda blushed and kissed her lips once again.

''Make love to me my Elphie.'' And her Elphie did just that.


End file.
